This invention relates to connectors for printed wiring boards and more particularly it relates to means for locating and holding the connector to the wiring board until soldered.
The mechanics of holding a card connector housing to a printed wiring board (PWB) until it is soldered, as known in the prior art, involves either mechanical fasteners (screws, rivits, etc.), weighted plates placed on top of components and removed after soldering, or posts integral with the housing. Molded posts which are part of the housing are particularly suited for surface mount connectors. The posts provide a means for accurately locating the connector legs to the PWB solder pad and holding the connector in place during the soldering process by engaging holes located in the PWB. There is an interference fit between the posts and the holes. With known post designs of various shapes the interference fit results in material being scraped from the post as it is inserted into the locating hole. These scrapings present assembly problems by preventing contact between the connector and PWB.